1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information service apparatus for serving information, and particularly to an information serving apparatus for serving information by sending a reproduced voice message and recording a received message through a telephone line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An information serving apparatus is known which serves public information messages so stored as to form a hierarchical structure. In such information service apparatus, an a user or a manager can record guidance messages or commercial messages by its own voice therein through a telephone line. A general customer accessing the apparatus can obtain these messages in accordance with guidance of a menu selection system using push buttons of a push-phone.
However, in such prior art information service apparatus, there is a drawback that it is impossible to record a customer's message or transfer the customer's call to other extension telephone but the user can store only messages for public information service. That is, the service of the prior art information service apparatus is limited to the basic functions, so that other function such as transferring the customer's call cannot be used in its system.